utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hachi
Hachi (ハチ) is a very popular and well-known VOCALOID producer on Nico Nico Douga. He is also an illustrator and guitarist. He has also covered songs as an , under the name Kawazuya (蛙屋), although he deleted them. Hachi also frequently sings in his broadcasts. On May 16, 2012, he released his album diorama where he sung every song himself under his real name, Kenshi Yonezu. He released three songs from the album on his account, which have received much praise. He was signed under the company BALLOOM with other producers such as Nanou and scop, but currently signed to SME Records. For more information on Hachi as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on September 25, 2013) List of Covered Songs (2009.07.10) (Deleted) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2010.01.15) (Deleted) # "Go Go Ghost Ship" (Original) (2012.02.20) # "Vivi" (Original) (2012.03.15) # "Koi to Byounetsu" (Love and Fever) (Original) (2012.04.05) # "Santa Maria" (Original) (2013.04.23) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" (Original) (2013.09.20) # "Poppin' Apathy" (Original) (2013.10.11) # "Living Dead Youth" (Original) (2014.03.14) # "Eine Kleine" (Original) (2014.04.01) # "WOODEN DOLL" (Original) (2014.04.23) # "Flowerwall" (Original) (2015.01.07) # "Metronome" (Original) (2015.10.7) # "LOSER" (2016.09.16) # "orion" (Original) # "Peace Sign" (Original) (2017.06.07) # "Haiiro to Ao" (Grey and Blue) feat. Suda Masaki (2017.10.10) # "Shunrai" (2017.12.04) # "Lemon" (2018.02.26) # "Flamingo" (2018.10.20) # "TEENAGE RIOT" (2018.10.28) # "Umi no Yūrei" (2019.05.27) # "Paprika" (2019.08.09) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography ) |track1lyricist = Hachi |track1composer = Hachi |track1arranger = Hachi |track2title = Engeki Telepsychola |track2info = ( ) |track2lyricist = Hachi |track2composer = Hachi |track2arranger = Hachi |track3title = Rinne |track3info = (Miku) |track3lyricist = Hachi |track3composer = Hachi |track3arranger = Hachi |track4title = Kamisama To Ringo Ame |track4info = (Miku) |track4lyricist = Hachi |track4composer = Hachi |track4arranger = Hachi |track5title = Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu To Mukuro |track5info = -retake- (Miku) |track5lyricist = Hachi |track5composer = Hachi |track5arranger = Hachi |track6title = Shajou No Yumekui Shoujo |track6info = (Luka) |track6lyricist = Hachi |track6composer = Hachi |track6arranger = Hachi |track7title = Byoutou 305 Goushitsu |track7info = (Miku) |track7lyricist = Hachi |track7composer =Hachi |track7arranger = Hachi |track8title = Memai Denwa |track8info = (Miku) |track8lyricist = Hachi |track8composer = Hachi |track8arranger = Hachi |track9title = Matryoshka |track9info = (GUMI, Miku) |track9lyricist = Hachi |track9composer = Hachi |track9arranger = Hachi |track10title = Hakuchi |track10info = (GUMI) |track10lyricist = Hachi |track10composer = Hachi |track10arranger = Hachi |track11title = Wonderland To Hitsuji No Uta |track11info = (Miku) |track11lyricist = Hachi |track11composer = Hachi |track11arranger = Hachi |track12title = Yuen Shigai |track12info = (Hachi) |track12lyricist = Hachi |track12composer = Hachi |track12arranger = Hachi }} |track1lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track1composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track1arranger = |track2title = Hyakkiyakou |track2lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track2composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track2arranger = |track3title = Fue Fukedo Mo Odorazu |track3lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track3composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track3arranger = }} |track1lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track1composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track1arranger = |track2title = Poppin' Apathy |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track2composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track2arranger = |track3title = Tori Ni Demo Naritai |track3lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track3composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track3arranger = }} |track1lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track1composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track1arranger = |track2title = MAD HEAD LOVE |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track2composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track2arranger = |track3title = WOODEN DOLL |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track3composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track3arranger = |track4title = Eine Kleine |track4info = |track4lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track4composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track4arranger = |track5title = Melancholy Kitchen |track5lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track5composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track5arranger = |track6title = Santa Maria |track6info = -Album ver.- |track6lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track6composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track6arranger = |track7title = Hana Ni Arashi |track7lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track7composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track7arranger = |track8title = Umi No Sanshouuo |track8lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track8composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track8arranger = |track9title = Shitodo Seiten Daimeiwaku |track9lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track9composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track9arranger = |track10title = Ganpuku |track10lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track10composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track10arranger = |track11title = Horafuki Neko Yaro |track11lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track11composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track11arranger = |track12title = Toxic Boy |track12lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track12composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track12arranger = |track13title = Hyakkiyakou |track13lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track13composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track13arranger = |track14title = Karma City |track14lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track14composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track14arranger = |track15title = Donut Hole |track15lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track15composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track15arranger = }} |track1lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track1composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track1arranger = |track2title = Sange No Machi |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track2composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track2arranger = |track3title = Petrichor |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track3composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Unbelievers |track1lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track1composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track1arranger = Kenshi Yonezu |track2title = Tabibito Dentou |track2lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track2composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track2arranger = Kenshi Yonezu |track3title = Kokoro Ni Kudamono |track3lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track3composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track3arranger = Kenshi Yonezu}} |track1title = Unbelievers |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Fluorite |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Saijouei |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Flowerwall |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Atashi wa Yuurei |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Undercover |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Neon Sign |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Metronom |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Ame no Gairo ni Yakouchuu |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Cinderella Gray |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Mirage Song |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Hope Land |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Blue Jasmine |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Unbelievers |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = LOSER |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Peace Sign |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Suna no Wakusei |track4info = feat. |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = orion |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Kaijuu no Match |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Moonlight |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Shunrai |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = fogbound |track9info = feat. Elaiza Ikeda |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Number Nine |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Alice |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Nighthawks |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Uchiuge Hanabi |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Haiiro to Ao |track14info = feat. Masaki Suda |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * In his album OFFICIAL ORANGE, he sang one track, "Yuen Shigai." * Hachi is 190 cm tall.Translations of Hachi's tweets and blogs * He likes drawing and before getting into music, he had artistic aspirations. * He was interested in composing when he was in middle school. * He bought a multi-track recorder when his middle school band started buying them. He also owns a guitar. * He could spend the day making music for 20 hours or sleeping for 20 hours. On other days, he might do nothing, read books, or space out in the net. * He dislikes sports. * He likes Inio Asano's and Matsumoto Taiyou's manga. * Kiyo stated that Yonezu was bad at playing games when he, Yonezu, Eve and Mafumafu hung out. Tweet from Kiyo * He got the nickname Yone-chan from Kiyo, because it was too troublesome to call him Yonezu Kenshi.Tweet from Kiyo * He doesn't go to crowded places because he's not used to being around a lot of people. Zip interview External Links * Blog * Twitter * pixiv * Website * Ustream * Hachi @ Vocaloid Wiki * Yonezu Kenshi @ J-Pop Wiki